Fire and Beauty, a Thunder and Ice Fanfic
by The Orange Rockruff
Summary: Flare, a Flareon from a place he was never permitted to leave, moves to a large forest known as Sugarcane. Settling down, he meets Sylve, a waitress at the local cafe. After becoming friends with her, chaos ensues. Romance, bloodshed, murder...all enters Flare's life. Never did he think such hatred could be in a world, and neither did he think he could defeat it.
1. The Journey Begins

**A/N Greetings, New and old readers alike! My name is Thomas, and I welcome you to Fire and Beauty. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not ripping off Shadow Snivy's Thunder and Ice. Okay, I might be. The setting is the same, and a few characters miiiiight return, but otherwise, everything is new. Characters, plot...everything! So, yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Flare? Did you grab everything?" Her loud, soft voice rattled the walls. My baby sister had asked that question several times that morning, and eventually, she just wandered into my part of the den.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You don't need to worry, Selkie. I'll be fine." I called her Selkie. Her real name was Silk, and, honestly, I don't even remember _why_ I called her that.

"But I do! I'm going to miss you!" She trotted around the room, examining my bag, which was quite literally several leaves tied together by Ariados String. She eyed it warily.

"I understand, and I'm sorry I have to leave. I will return, although, I promise you."

"You better keep up with that promise, or else." Her brow furrowed.

"I will, goodness." A nervous laugh escaped my muzzle. Selkie was a kind Espeon, sure, but when she got mad...I shuddered at the remembrance of the mind-splitting headaches she would give me.

"Well, lessee..." she also wasn't one for personal space. She immediately pounced on my bag and opened it. "Oran berries, an Apple, a few revived seeds...what's this?" She pulled out that big, blue sketchbook and my several pencils. It had a large flower on it, sketched out beautifully. I don't remember where I got the book, either.

"H-hey, back off! That's private-" I almost sprinted at her, trying to grab it. She rolled out of the way, however and I hit the dens wall. She flipped open the large blue book.

"Since when have you been able to make art?" She thumbed through the pages, admiring every sketch. Her eyes lit up with each one, gasping at the drawings.

"I, uh..." rubbing my head, I gave a shy smile. "I can't really remember, honestly."

"Crazy. You have to teach me how to do this stuff sometime." She carefully put the bag back, and handed it to me. "Promise me you'll be safe, please?"

"You already used your monthly promise several minutes ago."

"Flare!"

"Couldn't help myself, sorry." I quietly laughed to myself.

"Anyway..." she then turned to me, and hugged me, or whatever kind of hug Eons can do. We had just sat there for a long time...hugging. She then separated, and turned to the entrance of our den. I began to walk out into the snow.

"I love youuuu!" She yelled out. I turned back and smiled at her, then stepped out into the snowy forest, the snow crunching under my feet. A chill ran up my spine.

"I hate the cold." I grumbled to myself as I began to walk then beaten path. At least it was pretty here in Maplewood. I wonder what Sugarcane would be like. I'd lived here my entire life, so moving to another place was exciting. Even then, however, there was one small problem...it took a little while, but I did eventually come to the exit of the forest. And the problem stood right in front of me.

A huge chasm. Two bridges were on each side, but it would have taken a heck of a long time to get to them. I sighed, walking left. I had no choice, honestly. It's not like I was a jolteon who could jump the dang thing. I trotted to the left, examining my surroundings. I've only ever come out this far, I never crossed the area. But I guess there's a first time for everything. The small blades of grass under the snow caressed my paws as I tried my best to not burn them. Oh, the woes of being a Fire type.

I would eventually get to the bridge. A wooden structure with rope as handles. It didn't look exactly _safe,_ but I mean, its my only option besides taking a risk and going to the other side. That could take until nightfall, and I didn't want to take that long. Anyway, I got up on two legs (you never know), and began to cross. I shivered as I heard it creak, but I had to keep going. I was sure as heck scared that it would break on me, but if that happens, I could grab into the ropes and pulled myself across.

And of course, I jinxed it. About halfway through the walk, the plank I was standing on broke, leaving me hanging by the two ropes on either side. I sustained my scream, and began to climb onto the rope. It strained me a bit, but I did eventually get on it. I slowly crawled along the rope, shakily not looking at the ground. It took several minutes, but I hopped off, and all the breath I held in me flew out. I had to flop over and breath for a second, before I got up and continued walking, still slightly short of breath. The snow melted under my feet as I walked. Again, Fire Type.

I would eventually come to a large field. In the distance, a large beach and the forest I was heading to: Sugarcane. I almost burst into a sprint, but I had to keep my energy up, so I simply walked quickly. The field was huge, and sprawling. It seemed endless. The snowy grass waived in the chilly breeze, and the few pokemon that had wandered out played in the snow. I walked past, skiing at the children while greeting the adults with a simple nod. The snow continually crunched under my feet.

Eventually, I would find a pathway down to the beach. It was a pretty large area, spanning about a mile or so. The water gently pressed against the sand, snow cleared of the ground. I walked towards it, excited. I was so close to my destination. The sand caressed my aching paws. I sighed happily. I'm gonna like it here. I wandered the area, looking down at the dark blue waters. I stared my reflection for a minute. I looked surprisingly tired, even though I wasn't that exhausted. Staring at my reflection, I smiled. "Hope I make a good first impression." I thought to myself.

I continued on, my mind wandering to the forest. I excitedly began to for, a smile plastered on my face. It had been my first time ever leaving Maplewood forest, so seeing new areas excited me even more. I looked around the beach. I didn't anyone, really, but I did spot two figures. One blue, one yellow. I considered walking up and greeting them, but I decided against it, not wanting to interrupt anything. I eventually made my way to the path up to Sugarcane, and I wandered in, careful not to kick anything a long the way. The trees swayed a happy "hello" to me as I walked by.

I entered the forest. "Sugarcane. I think I'm here." I began to wander around the trees. I eventually heard the happy laughter of others, and I went to investigate. I had found a large celebration, vendors, dancers, and many residents wanders around. Behind said celebration, a huge tree, larger than the others. _How did I not see that before?_ Not wanting to be disruptive, I left the scene, the laughing eventually left my ears, and they filled with silence.

I eventually had found a clearing, and to my left large den. it was smaller than my old one, but nonetheless a good home. I entered it, and found it to be quite large. A wide area of the right, and a small, closed off space to the left. Deciding I would make that my bedroom, I walked out and bragged a bit of straw and grass from outside, I made a small bed for myself, and lied down. It was pretty cold, even for a Fire type, but it had to do. Soon enough, I couldn't keep my eyelids open, and I fell asleep.


	2. The Girl with the Parasol

**A/N Hello again, everyone!**

 **Flare: Shouldn't you be in school?**

 **Self: Ehhh, I have some off time.**

 **Flare: Do your work.**

 **Self: NEVER!** ** _Jumps into a clothes basket._**

 **Flare: -~-**

 **Self:** ** _pokes head out of basket_** **I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

A groan escaped my snout as I slowly awakened in my den. It was pretty early morning, and the sky still danced around the bright oranges of the sunrise. I slowly stood up, my shaky legs still tired from the adventure yesterday. Many things raced around my head that morning. What I should do, how I should introduce myself, what was I gonna eat this morning, things along those lines. I eventually just decided to head out. I wandered out of my den, and into the small clearing in front of it. The grass tickled my still sensitive paws as I yawned loudly. I squinted slightly, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Well then..." I eventually began to wander towards the nearest road. I looked around. Others had just begun to awaken as well. I yawned heavily as I re-entered my den and grabbed my sketchbook and pencil. Wandering outside once again, I began to walk the snowy path, hoping to find a good place to lay down and sketch.

I eventually had stumbled across a large, blue lake, frozen over by a layer of ice. Trees surrounded it, and I eventually found a good spot in the shade where the snow had not fallen. I opened my sketchbook, and thumbed through the pages. Drawings of scenery, other pokemon...I had a lot of things in this large book. I would sometimes even use the book as a diary, drawing through problems I had at the time. It was a way I could calm myself down.

I grabbed one of my sharpened pencils, and went to work. Taking a moment to think of what to draw, I decided on drawing the lake in front of me. I began the sketch, drawing a simple circle and a few lines for trees. The sound of my pencil scratching against the paper filled the air.

I had been at it for about an hour. My sketch had (hopefully) almost become lifelike. I added a bit of color to the drawing, and even added a Pachirisu I saw running around. I yawned once again. "This...is kinda tiring at times..." I looked up at the leaves. The sun was well in the sky at this point, and I had to shift to stay in the shade. My eyelids became heavy once again.

"H-hello?" A frail voice suddenly said, and I almost jumped when I heard it. Looking around, a small Cinncino holding a pink Parasol was looking at me.

"Whatcha doing?" She smiled softly, and sat down next to me, folding her parasol so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Oh, I'm, uh, drawing." I stuttered in response. An embarrassed smile came to my lips.

"What are you drawing?" She inquired.

"The lake."

"Oooh, pretty!" She stood up, and smiled. "My names Nino. You seem new around here. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh, uh, I would like that, thank you..." she pulled out her hand, and I grabbed it. "First, let's go to the plaza." We walked over to the path, but shrubbery stood in our way. I pushed the brush out to make a small path for her. A small giggle escaped her mouth.

"You don't have to do that for me, silly." she smiled, cutely bopping me in the head.

"I-it's fine."

"Well, thank you." She continued walking, and I followed her into the plaza. I looked around. Several shops, and other places lined the area.

"Welcome to Sugarcane plaza." She smiled as I gasped at what was in front of me. Shops, people, and a small tree stood in the center. There were many shops: a cafe, some spa thing (whatever that is), a berry merchant, and so much more.

"Its amazing..."

"I know. I've lived here my entire life..." a smile came from her mouth. "Come with me." She grabbed my paw and walked into the Cafe. It was small, but cozy. There wasn't anyone else there besides two Eons, a Jolteon and Glaceon. Nino waved a happy "hello" and we sat down. A Sylveon walked up to us.

"Hello there! What can I get for you two?" She had a small notepad in her hand and a pen.

"I'll have Oran Juice, thank you. And you...?" she looked towards me. I thought for a moment, before replying,

"I'll, uh, have the same."

"Alrighty!" She wrote down our orders and walked away. She seemed to place her paw near mine. A little piece of paper was left there. I picked it up.

 _Meet me at the Snowy Lake tonight._ Nino seemed to notice this, an d looked towards me, her smile turning into a frown.

"She left you one of those notes..." Nino had a seemingly disapproving look in her eye. "Just know this...Sylve is one of... _those_ kinds of girls..." she whispered.

"O-oh..." I nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, oh, the drinks are here!"

The drinks arrived, like she said, and we quickly drank the them. We then left.

"Where next?"

"The Great Sequoia." A smile formed at her mouth as we walked. I looked around my surroundings. Sugarcane was a very pretty place. Not a lot of snow falls here, although. Maybe it's just me. I wasn't used to not hearing the crunch of the snow.

"Hey, Flare?" I heard Nino say. "We're here." Oh.

"Ah, uh, sorry." I looked around. A large clearing stood in front of me, with a huge tree at its center. I gasped. It was so pretty. Leaves fell around us as others wandered around.

"Impressive, no?"

"Very..." I looked around, gazing at all the sights. "What do you guys do here?!"

"Oh, y'know, ceremonies, announcements, the occasional wedding..." her cheeks went slightly red at the mention of wedding. "A-anyway, let's move on." She turned around, and we began to walk once again. She led me down a different path then the one back to the Plaza. I again, looked around, until she signaled we were here with a small tap of her parasol. I looked forward, and saw a beautiful waterfall.

"Welcome to Silver Falls." She smiled widely. I looked around. It was beautiful. The sky, the water, everything.

"Ay, ye landlubbers! The bloody 'ell do yet think yer doin' in me Waterfall?" A very...odd voice yelled at us. Looking around, a Feebas was the one yelling at us.

"Oh, ignore him. He's...well,...let's say he's an _idiot."_ she laughed quietly, as she turned on her heels. "Well, I have one more place to show you." She clasped her hand over my eyes, and guided me somewhere else. I almost fell, but I kept up, and we wandered for a pretty long time.

We eventually arrived at the place, after several tumbles and trips. She released her hand from my eyes, and I saw something amazing.

"Welcome to the cliff, Flare!" A happy giggle escaped her mouth as I looked over the amazing sight. Trees, the Falls and Plaza, a city in the distance...birds flocked around as two Haxorus trained on the mountain next to ours.

"Wow..." is all I could honest-to-Arceus say. I was in awe.

"Like it?" She questioned.

"Y-yes!" I almost shouted in response.

"Alright then, let's get going." I slightly whimpered, but I still followed. I walked down the trail alongside her, and we talked, unlike the other times where we just kept quiet. The rocky trail hurt my paws a bit, but I wasn't that bothered.

We returned to the plaza, soon enough. I looked around, then at Nino.

"I love this place..." I sighed happily.

"I hope you do. Well, I have to leave, but..." she left a small kiss on my cheek. I felt my face heat up dramatically. "Ciao!" She giggled as she ran off. I placed my hand at my cheek, then turned around, beginning to go home. It had become the evening, and I did still want to do what Sylve told me to do.

* * *

 **Whelp. Funny story, the original document (including the first AN) was literally 2 words less than these first chapter. Anyway, yayyy, introduction of new characters!**

 **Flare: yuup.**

 **Nino: Hellooo!**

 **Sylve: I'm gonna get explained more next chapter! :D**


End file.
